Japan's Painful Heart Vision
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Kiku felt a very great pain inside his heart when he saw earthquake and tsunami befell in Japan, his most precious country through a vision inside his heart. Pairing: Greece/Japan. Stories about earthquake and tsunami that happened on March 11 in Japan.


Summary: Kiku felt a very great pain inside his heart when he saw earthquake and tsunami befell in Japan, his most precious country through a vision inside his heart. Unable to kept it, he collapsed in the middle of World Meeting. Pairing: Greece/Japan. Stories about earthquake and tsunami that happened on March 11 in Japan.

* * *

Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan country, sat quietly like usual. World Meeting has started fifteen minutes ago and well, you knew, noisy everywhere, as usual. Bored, he diverted his eyes to the window. Looked at the bright blue sky.

But...why his heart suddenly felt hurt?

Kiku closed his dark brown eyes. Tried to heared and searched what was this pain inside his heart.

* * *

"Earthquake!"

"Oh _Kami-sama _[1], please help us!"

"Help Please help me!"

"_Okaasan _[2], I'm scared!"

"Tsunami came!"

"Please help our children on there, _Kami-sama_..."

"Help! Did somebody see my daughter?"

"_Otousan _[3], where are you?"

"Oh _Kami-sama_, is this our last day in Earth?"

* * *

He gasped in terror after heared those pity voices.

'Wha...what...!'

He heared a very helpless voices deep inside his body. People screamed and begged for helped. Especially to his _Kami-sama_.

Not only one single voice, he could heared many voices with scared and cried in feared.

Suddenly, a sudden flash appeared in front of him. Still with closed eyes, but he could saw it clearly.

In that picture, Kiku widened his eyes in disbelief.

Now, in Japan, his most precious and also well-known as the sunrise country, he could saw many buildings shaken because of the strong tremors from an earthquake with 8.9 scaled.

And suddenly, water streaming down vigorously from the Pacific Ocean with large amount.

Kiku trembled. He felt his body shaken and felt on the ground below him. The picture was still on his visualization imagine, with closed eyes. But he felt his eyes grew hot. A single tears started poured from his eyes.

'No, no, don't! Please don't!"

No matter how strong he yelled and begged to the waters to stopped, but useless. The water accompanied with big waves kept flowed toward his country.

His both hands closed his mouth and tears streamed from his eyes when he saw his town and buildings began to vanished, swallowed because of the large amount water. Tsunami came and wiped out every single buildings in front of it.

No matter how strong the buildings were steady. Still lost with the tsunami's 10 meters height power.

His people fell in torrent of the pooled water that the tsunami left.

Some buildings also caught in fire and conflagration.

Kiku couldn't stand to see it again.

He gasped in between tears of sadness, anguished, and great pain.

This was the consequences becoming a personification of a country. If their country in a very great suffer, they must also tasted the pain with disease they must got. No matter how far they were from their country. And, they couldn't escaped.

Kiku felt the pain grew more and his body weakened. He collapsed on the ground with puffy eyes.

All of his vision became blurred and turned into blackout.

* * *

"Japan! Hey!" shouted Switzerland, whom sat beside Japan and very surprised when he saw him collapsed from his chair.

"Japan, wake up!"

"Ve, please Japan, open your eyes!"

Germany and Italy also tried to woke up his friend.

All of people inside the World meeting building began to panic and made commotion.

Who wasn't panic? When the personification of Japan, sat quietly as usual on his chair suddenly fell from his chair. Unconscious collapsed on the floor.

"Hurry, call the ambulance!" shouted America.

"There's no need to call ambulance!"

All of the personification turned into silent. They couldn't believed it. Heracles Karpusi, one of the most quiet and steady personification from Greece, loosened all of his composed attitude.

"I'll carry him..."

With that, Greece hurriedly carried Japan's tiny body with bridal style, bursted opened the World Meeting room door and sprinted the hall toward the nearest hospital.

The others just stared at the couple from behind with worried and pity feelings for Japan.

* * *

"How is he, Doctor?"

"He's fine. Just exhausted and shocked."

Heracles felt relieved that his lover, Kiku didn't got any serious disease.

"Are you Mr. Honda's family member?" asked the doctor.

"I'm his boyfriend."

Heared that, doctor nodded his head and escorted the Greek to met the Japanese. He laid on the bed with closed eyes and fragile.

After told Heracles if anything, just called the doctor. Then, he left the couple to had some privacy.

Heracles turned his head to looked at his lover with worried. He slowly stroke the smaller male's soft black hair. Then, he whispered,

"Kiku, what happened to you...?"

Heracles still sat beside Kiku's bed. Patiently waited the short black-haired male gained his conscious. While waited, he felt asleep with his head rested beside Kiku's head.

Not long after that, the bedridden figure slowly revealed his beautiful dark brown eyes. The brown-haired man woke up from his sleep and their eyes met. Dark brown-coloured eyes met with green-coloured eyes.

"Hera...Heracles-san...?" murmured Kiku slowly and looked at Heracles with feeble.

"I'm here, Kiku."

He held Kiku's right hand and kissed it gently. Which he received back a weak smile from the tiny male.

"Why...why I'm in here?" asked Kiku with puzzled.

"You collapsed in the middle of World Meeting." answered Heracles while stroked Kiku's soft hair.

Kiku gave Heracles a questioned looked. But suddenly, he widened his eyes,

"I, I have to get back to my country!"

Kiku hurriedly jumped suprisedly and stood up from the patient bed. But due to his weak conditioned, he almost tripped if Heracles didn't caught him on his hands.

"Kiku, you have to take a rest."

"No, let me go! Let me go!" Kiku tried to squirmed Heracles's gripped on his body. But useless, his lover gripped was too strong.

The brown-haired man hurriedly held Kiku's shoulder tightly and imposed the smaller man to faced the taller man. Kiku felt his eyes started to fell another tears again.

"Kiku, listen to me." said Heracles while eyeing his lover. "What happened to you? Did something happened?" he asked with gentler voice, tried not to scared Kiku.

Kiku just went silent. Tears began to fell from his eyes and bathed his face. Slowly, he rested his head on his lover's warm chest. With trembled and started crying.

"I saw it...there was an...an earthquake and...tsunami..." he sobbed. "My...my people...in Japan..."

He couldn't finished his sentences because his tears exploded and sobbed in his lover's chest. His trembled hands clinged to Heracles's shirt. Heracles wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist. Tried to comforted him and kissed the black-haired male.

"You saw it, from vision inside your heart?"

Kiku nodded his head.

"I couldn't stand it anymore..." he said. "But, I really want to go home now! I want to see my people!"

"But Kiku, it's too dangerous if you go home in condition like that."

"No, I want to go home!"

Heracles cupped Kiku's face in his hand and claimed his lips into a kiss. Kiku widened his puffy eyes as the taller man's tongue invaded his cavern. Clasped their tongue together.

Kiku wanted to pushed his lover away, but he was too weak and let Heracles stucked his hand into his hair. Let himself kissed more and deeper.

Finally, they ended their kissed.

Kiku didn't knew if he must angry or happy with Heracles's attitude whom suddenly kissed him in the middle of his sad feeling.

But, he felt a little bit relieved. And didn't knew why, his heart said to him that he must closed his eyes once again

With that, he obeyed to closed his eyes slowly and his vision blackout again. He was too tired, too weak, and all he needed now was took some rest. He went back to his unconscious stated.

Sensed that his lover collapsed again in his chest, Heracles put Kiku back to patient bed. Pulled the blanket to covered his weakened body and kissed his mouth gently once again.

Then, he whispered,

"I promise. I'll always protect you my love..."

Heracles went to slept again after he said those words. He smiled in his dream because he saw Kiku, smiled happily in his embraced. The brown-haired man hugged his black-haired lover tightly on his strong arms.

Both of them were drowned underwater in unknown. But they could saw buildings and many vehicles around them surrounded the water.

* * *

Translation:

[1] God

[2] Mother

[3] Father

* * *

Actually, I want to upload this story yesterday. But you know, my internet become imbecile again!

This story I made for earthquake and tsunami that happened in Japan on March 11, 2011.  
I felt so sorry for them D:  
And also, I almost cry when I wrote this story because I have to remind that sad memory.

Review please?  
But don't flame me, okay? because I WOULDN'T CARE OR RESPOND to everyone who flames me.

Ciao,  
From Ghingoth


End file.
